A Esperança - A Vida Continua
by Lane Hina
Summary: Apesar de tudo o que viveram, de todo o sofrimento, Peeta e Katniss encontram aos poucos seu cominho de volta à vida e aos braços um do outro.


**A Esperança**

**A vida continua**

_Por Lane-Hina_

* * *

><p><em> "Aprendemos a nos manter novamente ocupados. Peeta faz pão. Haymith bebe até a bebida acabar e, então cria gansos até que o próximo trem chegue. (...) Não estamos sozinhos. Algumas centenas de outros retornaram porque, independentemente do que tenha acontecido, este é o nosso lar. Com o fechamento das minas, eles aram as cinzas da terra e plantam comida.<em>

_(...)_

_Peeta e eu voltamos a conviver. Ainda há momentos em que ele agarra as costas de uma cadeira e se segura até que os flashbacks tenham passado. Acordo de pesadelos com bestantes e crianças perdidas. Mas seus braços estão lá para me consolar. E por fim, sua boca. Na noite em que sinto aquela coisa novamente, a ânsia que tomou conta de mim na praia, sei que isso teria acontecido de um jeito ou de outro. Que aquilo de que necessito para viver não é o fogo de Gale, aceso com raiva e ódio. Eu mesma tenho fogo suficiente. Necessito é do (...) amarelo vívido que significa renascimento em vez de destruição. Da promessa de que a vida pode prosseguir, independentemente do quão insuportáveis foram as nossas perdas. Que ela pode voltar a ser boa. E somente Peeta pode me dar isso."_

.x.x.x.

Não é fácil continuar depois de tudo o que aconteceu. Continuar a comer, a tomar banho, levantar da cama... continuar a viver. Sei que apenas meu senso de sobrevivência e Peeta me fazem seguir em frente. Se eu ficasse o tempo todo lembrando de Cinna, Prim, Finnick, Rue e todos os que me foram tirados eu já estaria pior que Haymith.

Não, não é fácil, mas é preciso. É preciso acordar e respirar, comer, andar, viver, seguir... Mesmo tendo perdido tantas coisas. É preciso, inclusive, para fazer valer o sacrifício e a luta dessas pessoas, que acreditaram em nós, lutaram por nós e morreram por nós.

Peeta tem seus falsos flashbacks e eu tenho meus pesadelos. Não conseguimos nos livrar deles então tivemos de aprender a conviver com eles. Umas vezes são mais difíceis que outras, mas nós estamos conseguindo. Como? É uma boa pergunta. E a resposta é tão óbvia quanto inacreditável: é o que sentimos um pelo outro, eu preciso do Peeta e ele precisa de mim.

Fomos, aos poucos, sobrepondo recordações boas às más. Não dá pra apagar as coisas ruins que aconteceram, não dá pra ignorar toda a dor que vivemos e presenciamos, mas dá pra suportar, pra tolerar e pra seguir em frente. Com o passar dos dias as coisas foram se tornando uma rotina segura e tranquila, a experiência de sentir novamente a alegria e a satisfação em pequenas coisas, de perceber que sim, que a vida poderia ser mais que apenas suportável poderia ser até... prazerosa.

Agora é simples e fácil perceber isso, mas não foi sempre assim.

Lembro bastante dos primeiros dias de volta ao Distrito 12. Lembro de ficar parada, perdida em minhas lembranças e dores, que seguiam um padrão confuso e desconexo. Ora me viam à mente às caçadas alegres e estimulantes com Gale, o sorriso doce e sincero de Prim, ora eram as lembranças da arena, das mortes, da coragem e habilidade de Rue e, depois, as lembranças da crueldade da guerra, das torturas a Peeta, da perda do Finnick... todos esses acontecimentos ficavam se alternando na minha cabeça, cada um trazendo a tona um sentimento diferente: saudade, medo, revolta, tristeza, solidão...

Tenho certeza de que não sucumbi a minha dor graças ao Peeta. Também ele sofreu sem descanso, suportou muita dor e muitas perdas, teve seu corpo e sua alma dilacerados. Mas, mesmo assim, e sei que só como alguém como ele poderia fazer isso, ele conseguiu olhar para frente, conseguiu caminhar, passo a passo, lentamente, mas sempre em frente. E me levou junto com ele.

Sim, era de Peeta que eu precisava. Não de Gale. Gale sempre esteve em minha vida e dividi coisas com ele, que só poderiam ser divididas com ele. Gale era forte, ativo, vívido de um jeito prepotente e impulsivo. Gale era o calor intempestivo e corrosivo do vulcão. Mas Peeta também era forte, ele tinha um coração forte, uma alma calma e, por isso mesmo, firme e segura. Peeta era o calor constante e prazeroso de uma tarde ensolarada.

.x.x.x.

— Katniss, não precisa se preocupar, eu farei o nosso almoço, só preciso pegar umas coisas antes — a serenidade na voz dele ainda me surpreendia.

— Espere um pouco, eu ajudo você. — disse calçando um par de meias e vestindo um casaco antigo. Todas as noites Peeta dormia abraçado comigo, na minha casa ou na dele. Hoje foi na dele.

Ter algo pra fazer era uma ocupação bem vinda.

— O que você precisa? — perguntei ao estar completamente pronta.

Peeta ficou me admirando com seus olhos calmos e perturbadores, numa contemplação silenciosa. Sempre paciente e gentil, colocando minhas necessidades acima das suas, minha vida acima da sua própria, me amando quando eu não sabia como e nem porque.

— Você poderia caçar algo para eu assar, caçar sempre te distraiu. — Ele disse tranquilamente. Era assim que ele fazia, me encorajava a seguir. Falando essas coisas ao mesmo tempo suaves e dolorosas. Mas era verdade, caçar me fazia bem, mesmo que tenha sido em outra vida. Não, outra vida não, outra época.

— Tá bom. Espero não demorar. — e depois me arrastei para fora do quarto, me obrigando a viver.

Consegui caçar dois coelhos. Foi fácil e foi rápido. Dois coelhos eram mais que suficientes para mim e Peeta, além de Haymith. Peeta sempre dava um jeito de levar comida para ele.

Quando cheguei na casa de Peeta ele estava colhendo umas verduras na sua pequena horta. Fui falar com ele. Estava sem camisa e agachado, levantou-se assim que me ouviu. Foi uma visão e tanto vê-lo assim, sem camisa, mesmo com as cicatrizes que marcavam sua pele, ele era másculo e atraente. Foi então que vi seu olhar em minha direção. Não o olhar profundo e límpido, de ternura e arrebatamento. Era um olhar duro e frio, como uma lâmina afiada de gelo.

Pensei em correr, ele estava com uma grande tesoura de jardineiro na mão esquerda. Mas tudo o que fiz foi ficar em pé, parada, sem fazer nada. Muito rapidamente ele baixou a vista, a respiração irregular, o peito arfante, se acalmando, se controlando.

Foi só aí que eu vi o sangue. Na ânsia de se controlar e de me manter a salvo Peeta havia apertado tanto a tesoura em sua mão que causou um corte longo e profundo.

— Peeta! Deixe eu ver essa mão. — Disse pegando sua mão. Ele estava olhando pra mim, sequer soltou a tesoura que ainda rasgava sua carne. Seus olhos apavorados.

— Katniss... não percebe... o que eu poderia ter feito com você... — sua voz era apenas audível, envergonhada e atemorizada ao mesmo tempo.

— Percebi o que você fez. — Ele me olhou apreensivo, sem raiva ou ressentimento. Como ele podia me amar assim? — Você se controlou. Sozinho... E se machucou... — foi minha vez de falar num foi de voz. Minha mão segurando a dele.

Devagar, sem compreender bem meu raciocínio ele olhou sua própria mão, agora em sangramento profuso e deu de ombros.

— É só um pequeno corte.

E esse era o Peeta. O cara que não ligava em ser despedaçado desde que fosse pra me proteger.

— Só um corte _pequeno_? Vem, vamos cuidar disso. — Puxei-o para dentro.

Fiz seu curativo, foi preciso alguns pontos, que Peeta suportou corajosamente. Terminei também o almoço. A mão machucada dificultava o manuseio dos temperos.

Foi um almoço muito silencioso. O que era fora do padrão. A comida estava muito boa, mas Peeta quase não comeu. Eu sabia que era porque ele ficava pensando em como poderia ter me machucado. E isso doía mais nele que qualquer dos seus ferimentos.

Sentamos no sofá depois do almoço. Peeta lavou a louça. Disse que era porque eu tinha feito a comida.

Passamos a tarde lendo. Cada um absorto em seus próprios pensamentos. Ele pensava em mim e eu pensava nele. Mas, mesmo assim, quase não conversamos.

Sai para ver o entardecer da frente da sua casa. Era um lindo entardecer. Me surpreendi comigo mesma. Por perceber isso.

— Eu faço a janta. — Peeta disse atrás de mim. Sua voz agora mais calma e, ao mesmo tempo, mais fria. — Se você quiser eu levo pão fresco pra você, na sua casa. Já tenho massa sovada e é só rechear.

Ele estava me expulsando? Com medo de me machucar? Eu não ia deixá-lo se isolar e ficar se culpando por minha causa. Além disso, eu continuava egoísta e... precisava dele.

— Eu poderia ter corrido, sabe? Ou me defendido.

Ele continuou calado.

— Você não precisa ficar assim. Eu vi que você estava se controlando. Eu vi o que você fez para não me machucar. Sem querer, olhei para sua mão enfaixada.

— Não quero dormir só hoje. — Isso era verdade e, também, sempre comovia o Peeta.

— Tem certeza? Depois de um surto tão recente? Você acha _seguro_?

— Tenho certeza, sim. Mas vamos pra minha casa, preciso de roupas. Deixe o pão para amanhã, quando sua mão estiver melhor. Lá em casa ainda há o pão que você deixou de manhã e ainda há bastante coelho.

Ele ficou em silêncio, contemplando o início do crepúsculo. Entrou. Eu fiquei esperando, olhando o céu ficar cada vez mais alaranjado.

Peeta voltou logo. Estava com uma muda de roupa limpa e um livro embaixo do braço.

Seguimos até minha casa em silêncio. Mas não foi um silêncio forçado ou constrangedor.

Mal chegamos em casa e percebi que ele ainda estava receoso, com medo de me machucar.

Comemos pouco, mas foi uma refeição agradável. Peeta falou da sua horta e de como queria fazer um pomar.

Depois do jantar, assistimos um pouco. E fomos nos preparar para dormir. Eu já tinha tomado banho enquanto ele organizava a comida, então fiquei esperando ele tomar banho.

Fiquei sentada, folheando um livro que nem sabia sobre o que era. Peeta estava demorando mais que o normal. Repentinamente, as angústias das batalhas vieram todas de uma vez. E se aconteceu alguma coisa com Peeta? Ele era tudo o que eu tinha agora. Uma dor muito forte sufocou meio peito e eu o chamei com a voz rouca e apavorada.

— Peeta?!

Ele veio correndo, só com a calça do pijama, Os cabelos molhados e revoltos, a pele úmida e perfumada. Me senti ridícula diante de meus temores e disse apenas.

— Você estava demorando muito.

— Você me assustou. Pensei que tivesse acontecido alguma coisa.

— Desculpe. Estou com sono. Vai, deita aí.

Peeta deitou e eu logo me aconcheguei nele, de costas. Agora, já sem sono algum, sentindo a umidade quente de sua pele e o seu perfume inebriante e suave. Ficamos um tempo parados. Ritmando nossa respiração. Eu sabia que ele não estava dormindo. Ainda assim, eu não consegui dormir, uma ânsia muito forte e repentina começou a se alojar em meu corpo. Ouvir sua respiração, sentir seu hálito quente na base do meu pescoço, onde ele apoiou a cabeça e aspirar seu cheiro másculo e inebriante era tentador demais.

Virei de frente para ele. Seus olhos agora estavam nublados e cautelosos, cheios de... desejo. Isso me provocou um longo arrepio pelo corpo. Mas como ele sempre me esperava e aceitava minhas decisões eu sabia que a iniciativa tinha de ser minha.

Mas eu não tinha muita experiência nisso.

— Sua mão ainda está doendo? — perguntei ao acaso, minha voz misteriosamente rouca e abafada de puro desejo. Ele negou com a cabeça. Seus olhos lampejantes e sedutores. Subi em seu colo e coloquei os braços em volta de seu pescoço. Peeta arfou e se retesou. Ainda esperando, talvez achando divertida minha investida.

— Você está muito quente, talvez esteja com febre. — Eu disse manhosamente em seu ouvido, me deleitando com a sua respiração irregular e suas mãos em volta da minha cintura. Seduzir e ser seduzida era um jogo novo para mim. Mas era um jogo divertido e fácil de aprender.

Ele subiu as mãos até minhas costas e depois as prendeu em meu cabelo. Sorrindo, ele provocou.

— Talvez _você_ esteja com febre, Katniss. — Sua voz era rouca e sensual.

— Acho que não. Estou muito bem. — Disse acariciando sua barriga nua com minhas mãos repentinamente ávidas e descontroladas. Ele gemeu abertamente, seus olhos conectados aos meus, mas, ainda assim, esperou. Percebi então que ele já sabia qual a minha decisão, mas estava _gostando _de me ver tomar a iniciativa.

Ok. Eu sou uma jogadora muito boa, pensei, pela primeira vez, sem que isso me fizesse sentir mal, sem que isso me lembrasse de tanta dor. Sorri, feliz e provocante ao mesmo tempo.

— Peeta... — disse muito próxima de sua boca, sentido seu hálito doce e quente.

— Hã?... — ele estava ofegante e tenso.

— Tem certeza que não está com febre, estou achando você muito _quente._

Ele finalmente se rendeu, gemendo. Puxou-me gentilmente e me beijou vorazmente. Nossa! Como isso era bom! Ele explorou toda a minha boca com sua língua hábil e mordiscou-me os lábios, gemendo e arrancando gemidos. Foi muito sensual e explosivo.

No minuto seguinte, eu estava arranhando suas costas, deslizando as mãos em seu corpo e ele estava me puxando para si, segurando firme minha cintura, me forçando contra sua ereção avantajada coberta pelas calças do pijama.

Muito rapidamente e, ao mesmo tempo, com uma doçura ímpar e uma sensualidade nata, Peeta ficou sobre mim, tirou minha camisola, não tão delicadamente, já que ela ficou em pedaços, e começou a beijar todo o meu corpo. Uma tênue voz em minha cabeça anunciava, com a voz de Caesar Flickerman "Katniss Everdeen, a garota em chamas!". Sim, eu estava em chamas, mas de um jeito muito bom e nenhuma lembrança lúgubre das minhas dores na capital iria me tirar esse momento.

Levantei-me, surpreendendo Peeta, e subi em cima dele beijando todo o seu corpo. Ele sorriu, sexy e atraente.

— Sempre fazendo questão de estar no controle... _ frisou, atrevido. Calei-o, sugando seu pescoço, sentindo seu perfume e seu gosto inebriante, fazendo-o gemer alto.

Ficamos algum tempo nos revezando, as carícias cada vez mais intensas e íntimas. Deliciosas. Gemi alto também quando Peeta dedicou sua atenção aos meus seios, usando suas mãos e sua boca para me enlouquecer.

— Peeta... você está me torturando... — choraminguei em sua boca quando senti seus dedos ágeis provocando minha pélvis. Sim, era uma doce tortura. Uma agonia estimulante que, na mesma proporção em que queria que parasse implorava para continuar.

— Katniss... — Ele gemeu em minha boca, suado e ansioso. — Eu quero você. Eu amo você. Sempre quis e amei. Eu _morreria _por você.

Suas palavras eram doces e sinceras e eu sabia que era verdade. Ele já tinha provado isso. Mais de uma vez. Eu queria dizer a ele, dizer que eu sabia, que eu me importava, que eu retribuía. Mas não consegui. Cada palavra que ele dizia ele me penetrava um pouco mais com seus dedos, fazendo enlouquecedores movimentos circulares e eu só consegui gemer seu nome.

Ele era muito bom, sabia exatamente o que fazer, sabia o que eu queria quando nem eu sabia o que queria, me levando ao delírio, forçando e pressionando sempre, melhorando o que já era incrível.

Eu já estava agoniada, tensa e excitada demais. Abaixei seu pijama, sem tirar, só libertando seu membro enorme e pulsante. Não resisti, apertei-o forte com minhas mãos e depois subi nele, forçando a penetração. Doeu quando o hímen se rompeu. Só um pouco. Nada que eu não pudesse suportar ou que afetasse meu estado de excitação. Gemi rouca enquanto Peeta gemia com os dentes cerrados, mantendo o controle e deixando-se dominar.

Peeta me deixou à vontade no início, permitindo que eu o provasse e experimentasse, para ver como eu me acostumava e como preferia fazer sexo com ele. Depois ficou sobre mim, impondo seu ritmo delirante, sabendo ou adivinhando o que eu queria, cada vez mais rápido, cada vez mais forte. Movendo-se com uma virilidade incrível e, ao mesmo tempo, e só Peeta seria capaz disso, com uma doçura extraordinária.

Não chegamos ao orgasmo juntos, não nessa vez. Peeta, como sempre fez, me deixou ir primeiro, me saciando completamente, entre gemidos e gritos para só então despejar-se em mim com duas vigorosas estocadas.

Não dormimos ainda, começamos tudo novamente ainda mais duas vezes. Peeta me mostrando caminhos maravilhosos e desconhecidos em meu próprio corpo, que me levaram ao delírio. Mas não me deixei subjugar assim, também fiz-lhe gemer alto e até urrar de prazer com minhas carícias sempre impetuosas e avassaladoras.

Só então, embalados por um sono reconfortante, depois de tanta avidez e exaustão é que dormimos, um nos braços nus do outro.

Acordei tarde na manhã seguinte. Peeta já havia levantado. Fiquei aborrecida por ele não ter me esperado.

Assim que me virei, deparei-me com Peeta só com a toalha na cintura, ainda úmido do banho, me encarando sorridente. Provocou descontraído:

— Você fica linda quando dorme, ainda mais quando está nua.

Corei. Só um pouco. Enrolei-me no lençol e fui em direção ao banheiro, para tomar um banho.

— Você me espera?

— Sempre. — Peeta respondeu com uma sinceridade avassaladora.

O banho foi rápido e, quando saí, Peeta já estava vestido. Fiquei um pouco decepcionada.

_ É o dia das doações de parte dos nossos mantimentos. — disse Peeta com a voz calma. — Só uma coisa muito séria seria capaz de me tirar da sua cama, agora que sei como ela pode ser prazerosa.

Sorri sem jeito.

— Deixa eu pôr uma roupa mais adequada então — falei trocando a blusa.

Antes que eu conseguisse vestir a nova blusa escolhida, Peeta estava me prensando na parede as duas acariciando meus mamilos. Gemi, rouca. Era muito fácil gemer em seus braços.

— _Cinco minutos, garotos! _ anunciou Haymith, zangado por ter sido acordado cedo e chateado por ter se deixado convencer por Peeta a doar 20% dos seus ganhos como campeão._

Peeta se afastou e me entregou a blusa:

— Não vamos querer que ele desista, né?

— Não. — respondi simplesmente.

Quando Peeta ia saindo, puxei-o pela mão. Tinha uma coisa me incomodando:

— Preciso te dizer uma coisa.

— Pode falar.

— Ontem... quando você falou que me amava... Eu esqueci de responder. Mas eu também amo muito você.

— Eu sei, Katniss. Deu pra perceber. — Ele sorriu. — Mas mesmo que você não me amasse eu ainda amaria você. Por toda a vida. Perdemos muitas coisas, mas não vamos nos perder.

— Não, não vamos. — disse-lhe arrancando-lhe um gemido com um beijo meu.

Amar o Peeta era uma coisa que seria fácil e que eu gostaria de fazer. Nós nos encaixamos. Fazemos parte um do outro, sem máscaras e sem reservas. Não precisamos nos enganar. Nos conhecemos o suficiente para saber o que fazer.

Não foi simples seguir em frente e deixar tantas, tantas dores para trás. Mas fomos aos poucos construindo novas lembranças. A garota em chamas de ódio trocada pela garota em chamas de desejo. O rapaz torturado com o sofrimento e a mentira pelo rapaz torturado pelo desejo e pelo prazer.

Não foi possível, nem seria, apagar a dor que, vez ou outra ainda oprimia nossos corações. O Peeta ainda tem falsos flashbacks e eu ainda tenho meus pesadelos, confusos e angustiantes. Mas, quando o Peeta está sofrendo, corroído pelo medo de me machucar e lutando para controlar e acalmar seu coração eu estou lá, mostrando a ele quão bem ele pode fazer a mim e a meu corpo. E, quando eu acordo aterrorizada e confusa de meus pesadelos, Peeta está lá também, com sua boca quente e possessiva, me mostrando que a vida pode ser, e é, melhor.

Sim sofremos muito, perdemos muito. Mas se isso não tivesse acontecido, seríamos quem somos? Teria havido uma guerra? Teria havido liberdade? Como teria sido? Se não tivéssemos sido escolhidos estaríamos ainda vendo outros morrerem naquela arena terrível, suportando os dias e as dores que certamente viriam? Não é possível conseguir essas respostas, mas não é mais necessário. Vivemos o que tivemos que viver, fizemos o melhor que pudemos, lutamos como conseguimos, perdemos muitas coisas... mas ganhamos um ao outro. E, nesse momento, fico feliz por isso. Tê-lo a meu lado me salvou, não da morte mas de mim mesma e de toda a dor que havia em mim. E sei que eu também salvei sua alma, permitindo-o amar-me como só ele seria capaz. Nós nos perdemos e nos encontramos muitas vezes. Nossos corações nos guiando e unindo, sempre. Por que eu sei que estaria perdida sem Peeta.

.x.x.x.

_Safe and Sound_

_I could lift you up  
>I could show you what you wanna see<br>And take you where you wanna be_

You could be my luck  
>Even if the sky is falling down<br>I know that we'll be safe and sound

We're safe and sound

I could fill your cup  
>You know my river won't evaporate<br>This world we still appreciate

You could be my luck  
>Even in a hurricane of frowns<br>I know that we'll be safe and sound

Safe and sound  
>We're safe and sound<br>Safe and sound  
>We're safe and sound<br>Hold your ground  
>We're safe and sound<br>Safe and sound

* * *

><p>Fanfic dedicada a minha grande inspiração e beta, Azami-san! Você é muito talentosa! =)<p> 


End file.
